


spring showers

by orphan_account



Series: Pairing Project Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Polyamory, car makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo is actually ace-aro. I've always loved krissoo, but a certain unnie turned me onto krisyeolsoo. Gosh now I really want to go to Steak n Shake. Maybe I ought make all these one work, and just have different chapters? Not sure.</p></blockquote>





	spring showers

Chanyeol leaned back against the truck’s hood, panting, but Kris slid his hands into her wet hair and tugged forward gently, sealing their lips together again. Kris licked into her mouth and she let out a whimper and arched her bare tummy into his drenched t-shirt. He groaned, pressed his fingers along her spine to map out the dip of the muscle there.

Chanyeol was too used to performing in front of crowds in her cheer uniform to be sensitive about how much skin was left uncovered by the mini-skirt bikini-top combo in their school’s navy blue. But the way Kris swiped a thumb across her cheekbone and kept his other hand pressed respectfully against the dip of muscle halfway down her back made her feel so completely protected and comfortable and safe in her skin. The feeling was more than a little heady.

Around them, the humid drizzle turned into a warm pounding rain. Chanyeol shrieked delightedly as Kris tugged her off the hood and around the driver’s side. She crowded behind him, bared her throat to the rain while waiting for him to duck into the driver’s seat and pull her into his lap, and was still giggling as Kris twisted the ignition and put the heat on full blast. He was smiling down at her, soft and amused, a smile that had Chanyeol hoping she never took this moment for granted. 

The sound of the rain hitting the car and the lake over the ridge just outside. The feel of Kris’s hands sliding up and down her goosebumped arms, of the reverence with which he fitted their lips together, less urgent than before.

The ache between Chanyeol's legs was back, pulsing soft and slow, not really begging for release, just asking to be lulled against Kris’s body. Her shin jostled the stick shift as she spread her legs and wiggled up his thighs. The damp in his jeans made her shiver. 

"You warm enough?" Kris asked, palm against Chanyeol's cheek. She turned into it, kissed his palm.

"I'm fine, but you should probably take those off and warm up a bit." She moved out of his lap to let him do just that. 

"How was the fundraiser?" Kris asked, pulling off his shirt.

"Wet. Not very successful." Chanyeol lifted her hips to splay her skirt out properly.

"Well, yeah," Kris grunted, peeling his jeans off his thighs, "not many people want their cars washed right before it pours." 

Chanyeol pouted, fingers fiddling with the strings of her bikini top. She not-so-subtly eyed the twisting of Kris's lat muscles as he felt around the back seat. 

"Oh hey, you have a cheer hoodie here, if you want to change," Kris said, handing back a bundle of clothes. Chanyeol wouldn't have touched them if she hadn't known that Kyungsoo had Kris well-trained in the laundry room. "And you can borrow some of my sweats." 

The hoodie Chanyeol shrugged on smelled suspiciously of Kris. A lump in the front pocket that proved to be his phone made her laugh at his misleading wording. She imagined the cotton stretching over his broad shoulders and gave them a fond sigh as they disappeared under a white tee.

Kris caught her, and cocked a brow. She shrugged, unabashed. 

"You know what I'm feeling?" she asked.

"Arousal?"

"A hamburger," she said decidedly. "I could really go for a hamburger. And a shake."

"Yeah?" Kris said with a toothy grin. "Text Soo to let him know we're picking him up."

Chanyeol produced his phone, smiling playfully. "Already did."

Kris swallowed, caught, but Chanyeol made such a show of melting happily into the hoodie that Kris had to fight back the urge to lean over the glovebox and kiss her again. He cleared his throat. "Atta girl." 

Then he flipped the engine and pulled out of the lot to the tune of Chanyeol's humming and the spring downpour falling around them, and the promise of a milkshake and a greasy burger.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo is actually ace-aro. I've always loved krissoo, but a certain unnie turned me onto krisyeolsoo. Gosh now I really want to go to Steak n Shake. Maybe I ought make all these one work, and just have different chapters? Not sure.


End file.
